Harmonic Tower
Harmonic Tower, well known as HT, is a dungeon created to celebrate reaching 100 concurrent players. This dungeon was the first permanent set level dungeon to be added into PMU 7. dungeon is a team dungeon, only able to be completed with a full party of four players. can have almost all weather, ranging from hail, sandstorm, cloudy, foggy, rain and sun, with some Pokémon and their Abilities contributing. Attributes HarmonicTowerScenery1.png|Floors 1-14 HarmonicTowerScenery2.png|Floors 15-24 HarmonicTowerScenery3.png|Floors 25-29 HarmonicTowerScenery4.png|Floors 30-49 HarmonicTowerScenery5.png|Floors 50-59 HarmonicTowerScenery6.png|Floors 60-69 HarmonicTowerScenery7.png|Floors 70-84 HarmonicTowerScenery8.png|Floors 85-99 changes scenery multiple times as it has many floors, each change giving it different Pokémon; the higher you go, the more difficult the spawning Pokémon are to defeat. Floors 1-14 The beginning scenery has grey, rocky flooring with deep blue water commonly scattered about. There is no darkness on these floors, and the room sizes vary wildly from small to large rooms. The Pokémon in these floors are basic-stage Pokémon, but their evolutions appear occasionally. It lasts until Floor 14. Floors 15-24 Beginning at Floor 15 and lasting until 24, the grey walls remain and floors shift to different brick flooring, with the water becoming much lighter. Weather such as cloudy, sunlight and rain also become common on these floors. Pokémon found here are mostly the same as those found in the beginning floors except a few appear in their evolved forms. Floors 25-29 The scenery here changes to pink tile flooring, and water grows more abundant and changes to a different shade of blue. Stronger Pokémon spawn here, as well as new basic-stage Pokémon; this section lasts from 25 to 29. Floors 30-49 The scenery is the same as the last section, but these floors introduce darkness, as well as sandstorm and hail weather. Floors 30 to 44 has horizontal rooms, while rooms on 45 to 49 are vertical. Floors 50-59 The middle floors look similar to the previous floors; however, the darkness increases, limiting field of vision, and the rooms become much smaller. In this scenery set the Grudge Trap is introduced, and there is no more water. Details on the walls also vanish. These floors last from 50 to 59. Floors 60-69 The upper middle floors look like the previous scenery set, with darkness increasing and rooms becoming smaller even more. Weather is barred from this scenery set due to Cloud Nine. This lasts from 60 to 69. Floors 70-84 The lower high floors are like the previous floors; darkness decreases and rooms become bigger slightly. Dragon- and Flying-types are introduced. This lasts from 70 to 84. Floors 85-99 The upper floors change drastically from the previous scenery; the darkness disappears and water tiles become prominent like on previous floors. The room geography changes, causing small and narrow rooms to appear. The Pokémon here are mostly second-stage evolutions, and the weather here changes from clear to rain. This lasts from Floor 85 and continues up to the final floor. Harmonic Rooftop End Box Harmonic Tower offers 4 Deluxe Boxes only containing musical items to the group of players that beat it. The items that are inside are randomly chosen from the following: *Aqua Monica *Grass Cornet *Fiery Drum *Icy Flute *Music Box *Rock Horn *Sky Melodica *Terra Cymbal Secret Room Harmonic Tower has three Secret Rooms with differing properties but similar Deluxe Box items. Secret Rooms cannot spawn on floors with switches. The first Secret Room can be found on Floors 30-49. There is 1 Deluxe Box and 8 piles of 25 Poké; 4 on either side of the room. The Deluxe Boxes can contain: *Routine Band *Link Cable *Full Heal *Huge Apple *Reviver Seed *All-Hit Orb *Mobile Orb Between Floors 50-74 Secret Rooms contain three Deluxe Boxes, one visible and two hidden Deluxe Boxes at the bottom left and right. There are also 6 hidden piles of 100 Poké and 5 hidden piles of 50 Poké. This Secret Room is very dark without an item to remove darkness. The Deluxe Boxes can contain: *Detect Band *Gold Ribbon *Heal Ribbon *Mind Plate *Beauty Scarf *Link Cable *Moon Stone *Shiny Stone *Full Heal *Full Restore *Huge Apple *Reviver Seed *All-Hit Orb *Mobile Orb From Floor 75 onward Secret Rooms contain only one Deluxe Box, but allow the spawning of the Pokémon Bagon with a Salamence with the use of Honey. They can be spawned multiple times per Secret Room. The following items can be obtained from the Deluxe Boxes: *Focus Sash *Life Orb *Detect Band *Gold Ribbon *Moon Stone *Sentiment Ribbon *Full Restore *Reviver Seed Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floors 13, 28, 43, 52, 63, 75, and 96. Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors. also has special Mystery Eggs that can spawn, containing Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott. These eggs have a 1/6 chance of spawning on Floors 21, 31, 41, 51, 61, 71, 81, and 91. The specific species of the egg is determined by the ID of players when entering the floor, calculated by dividing the character ID value by 3. Specifically: *Snivy (remainder=0) *Tepig (remainder=1) *Oshawott (remainder=2) Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is like many others, to go up floors and reach the top of the dungeon; being more of an accomplishment for most players due to the requirements and cooperation needed to get through Harmonic Tower. Harmonic Tower has various rare items and Pokémon, and the music-playing items obtainable only from the boxes at the end. Restrictions #The level of your team will be set to 30. #You cannot gain any experience from Pokémon you defeat. Rules Starting from Floor 4, you have to step on one switch or more in order to move on, as stairs will be locked, and need to continue doing so every 4 Floors. The number of switches increases every set floors. Floors 1-24 have 1 switch, Floors 25-48 have 2 switches, Floors 49-73 have 3 switches, and Floors 74-99 have 4 switches. Trivia * was created by Sprinko. * uses music tracks only from Pokémon Black and Pokémon White. *When the dungeon was first released, a player managed to get a Magmarizer due to a staff mistake. The Magmarizer was removed a bit after, but the player got to keep the item. *On switch floors, going to the floor it leads to will not display the party transition in the chat log, nor do Abilities that activate on floor entry work. Media Gallery Screenshot29 zpsc211fcee.png|HT top pmuwikiHTregisteelbylevy.png| HT_low.png| HT_mid_low.png| HT Mid Floors.png| Videos Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Set Level Dungeons Category:Partner Dungeon Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons